


Bang On

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexy Time, Smut, Still love Crumbly Cakes, like ... really. Just the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: another version of Jack and Ianto's first 'time' ....really I was feeling vicious and Meretrixivillis said I was not allowed to kill someone today so I did a bit of naughty of another kind. Thank her for this.  I really wanted to run over one of the twins in Walter Verse, probbly with a ride on mower.  She showed me the error of my ways.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meretrixvilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/gifts), [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



So the whole "Alien" had been a hoax ….and Jack was still so excited to have a Team Building Exercise.

Right up to the gun fight.

The crazy farmer had not only denied them access to his prized emu the local youth had spray painted blue but he had shot at them, Ianto's' arm still burning as it throbbed out it's Morse Code of 'get the hell out of the country' at him.

Thank god Jack didn't want to go camping this time and the B&B seemed nice enough as Jack agreed with Owen that they all needed to calm down and get some sleep. Ianto knew the unspoken part about the poor wee tea-boy was still conveyed in meaningful nods of Owen's head in his direction.

Not like he was a fucking damsel in distress, just a graze.

Also, Ianto was pretty damned sure that the trajectory of the wound gave the farmer an air of innocence, especially given Owen's horrified hisses for him to be OK as he checked him over, Owen's own weapon dropped on the ground like it was a snake.

They each had private rooms, some of them were housed in different buildings that were attached with walkways, but both Jack and Ianto were in the main house on the far side away from everyone else.

At eleven Jack heard shuffling in the hall and he waited for Ianto's door to close before he got up and went to his room, knocking softly. He waited a long moment for the door to open. Ianto stared at him, his eyes narrowed and his shoulders stiff.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked, not sure if Ianto would allow him in.

"Fine, but I'm tired."

He followed Ianto in, closing the door behind him. When he looked back at Ianto all he saw was anger and confusion.

"Ianto, talk to me. Please."

He shook his head and stormed off to the bathroom. Jack followed, keeping the door from shutting though Ianto pushed it closed. The man was vibrating with anger and he hated this. They couldn't work together if Ianto kept this up.

"You know, our work is dangerous."

Ianto spun around, his face red. "You don't get it."

"Ianto, I'm trying. I got shot at too, but I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Ianto screamed, his voice echoing around the tiled room. "Fine, you have a fucking hole in your coat that begs otherwise. What if the guy had aimed better? Or what if he'd been lucky and aimed for Tosh who was in the open?"

"Oh Ianto, you are the one who was hurt" Jack sighed, "You scared the hell out of me. You could have died without knowing."

"Knowing? Knowing what?"

Ianto threw up his arms and huffed out a breath. He spun around and stood with his hands on his hips, his shoulders rising and falling with each intake and exhale of air. Jack moved behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ianto stiffened then spun around, confusion tinged with heat filling his gaze. Ianto's gut felt funny and he sucked in a breath.

"Knowing this," Jack said before he closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against Ianto's.

Shock ripped through Ianto and he gasped, his lips separating and then Jack mistook his opened mouth for an invitation. Rough stubble grazed over his chin, he felt whiskers edging the lips he kissed, the sensation foreign. Then Ianto was holding him, his hands on Jack's back, his body pressed against Jack's.

Feelings swirled inside that he'd never experienced before when kissing a girl. His dick stiffened and he felt Jack's graze against his hip.

Jack moaned and Ianto deepened the kiss. With his good hand he clutched at Jack's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans. The desire to run his hands over Jack's chest hit hard and he slipped his fingers under the material, grazing soft skin covering hard muscles.

Ianto pressed in harder and pain shot through his arm. He pulled back, almost dropping to his knees in agony.

They separated and Jack stepped back, his hand at his lips, grazing over the swollen surface. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying a thing.

Jack shook his head, curiosity winding through him. He'd kissed his Welshman and wanted to do more. Errant thoughts had entered his mind, swirling through him a few months back, but he'd pushed them away, forcing them to die. Then he'd woken up to a dream he'd had about Ianto, his come filling his underwear.

That had disturbed him, but he wasn't sure if he had forgiven him yet, if this was just another ploy, with Lisa still being a raw wound between them.

"Jack, wait." Ianto dropped his hands and moved back a step. Disappointment filled Jack.

Then Ianto lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He only caught a glimpse of Ianto's glorious chest in the mirror before Ianto was pressed up against him, his warm chest against Jack's back. The heat was more than Jack expected and he gasped.

Jack's dick was hard now and he wanted relief but he was still hung up on the Lisa thing.

Ianto must have seen the change because he made to move away and Jack seized his wrist, turning him around and he cradled him, kissing his head. "I forgave you Ianto."

Ianto lifted his chin and brushed his lips over Jack's.

His throat closed up and he grabbed at Ianto's jeans with the fingers of his left hand, holding him close. He rocked his hips forward, needing the contact. Ianto pulled away and Jack cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look up.

"I can't—just let me get my—" Ianto had the handle of the door from behind him and was levering it open.

"Shut the door, Ianto, and talk to me. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for."

Ianto let the door close behind him, wishing that he were anywhere but here.

Hearing Jack say he didn't want him would hurt. Already his heart squeezed so hard he thought he would die.

"Come here." Jack moved to the edge of the bed but stayed seated.

Ianto shuffled slowly to the bed but didn't get within touching distance. He feared that his desire would show if he were standing in front of Jack. The man had no idea what dirty thoughts Ianto had about him and his mouth. He pushed the erotic images from his mind, trying to concentrate on what Jack had to say, not what he wanted him to say.

"No, come here." Jack held out his hand, beckoning Ianto to come closer.

He knew better than to move, but he couldn't help himself. When Jack could touch him, he pulled Ianto right in front of him, his hand on Ianto's waist, and his eyes level with the waistband of Ianto's jeans. Jack slowly slid his gaze up Ianto's torso, torturing Ianto as he angled his head up. Finally, Jack's blue eyes stared up at him, long lashes resting on his cheeks when he blinked.

Ianto's cock grew hard and his body shook.

He couldn't do this. The desire to push Jack onto the bed raged so hard he was seeing red. Ianto stiffened and started to move but Jack's fingers squeezed on his waist and he leaned forward, his face only a few inches from Ianto's body.

Pain filled Ianto.

He wanted Jack so bad, had for over a year now. Everything had been fine before Lisa.

"Don't go." Jack licked his lips then leaned in. He widened his legs and Ianto stepped between them, positioning himself so Jack's thighs pressed against the outside of Ianto's.

Sparks raced through Ianto's body like he'd been electrocuted. He let his head drop between his shoulders and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. Then Jack's forehead was on his stomach, pressing into his belly and he thought he would drop to the floor. Only by a miracle was he still standing.

He looked down, staring at the back of Jack's head, wanting to run his fingers through the wavy locks. Before he knew what he was doing, one hand was resting on Jack's head, smoothing over his silky hair. Every erotic dream he'd had about Jack never came close to how he felt right now.

"Ianto, I need to go slow."

He placed his hands on Jack's legs, fingers curling around the muscles. "What does that mean?"

Jack lifted his good hand and placed his forefinger on Ianto's lips, tracing the lower lip over and over again. "It means I want to kiss you again, but not right now."

"Why not now?"

"If I kissed you right now we'd end up having sex."

Ianto shivered and Jack laughed.

He felt the wetness from his pre-come spread.

Already his body had ideas of how hard and fast then slow and sweetly he wanted to make love to Jack. "Fuck, Jack, you say that then expect me not to kiss you?"

"Please, I'm not—I'm scared of hurting you. All the boners I got when we were together, I attributed it to the mission or the excitement of being in an intense situation. I never once—okay, that's a lie. I've had dreams about you."

Ianto sat up straighter, his breath going shallow. "You've dreamt about me?"

Jack nodded and Ianto needed to know more. "Tell me, did you come when you were dreaming about me?"

"Fuck, it's so embarrassing. I'm not a teen and I haven't come in my shorts in years…until you." Jack lifted his chin, his eyes seeking out Ianto's. He had to restrain himself from kissing the man because all he wanted to do was lie down on the bed and kiss him until neither one of them had any sense left.

With a shaky hand, Ianto lifted Jack's hand and kissed the tip of each finger. When he got to Jack's thumb, he couldn't help himself and sucked it into his mouth, loving the way Jack's eyes flashed with desire.

"Stop!" Jack exhaled in a big puff of air. "You're going to make me come."

Ianto stood suddenly then gently pushed Jack to the mattress, careful of his own injury. He hung above him, wishing that they were a couple because if they were, he would be buck naked with his legs in the air.

Ianto lowered his lips to Jack's neck and sucked hard on the spot below his ear, smiling to himself as Jack thrust his hips up, brushing his hard cock against Ianto's.

It felt like a thousand pins were scraping against his skin. The pressure on his hip from Ianto's hand left him weak.

In what seemed like a moment that they were both naked, Ianto moved an inch over, his cock brushing against Jack's. Fireworks went off in his body, sending all sorts of electrical stimuli through him, leaving him barely able to function. Then Jack had his hand wrapped around both of their dicks, sliding easily up and down.

Ianto hadn't been expecting this. They were supposed to take things slowly, give him time to figure this out but he was naked with Jack, and his balls pulled up so tight he wondered if they'd ever drop. Then it started. His body flinched and bucked, his brain switching off and his eyes closing.

He wanted to keep his eyes open and watch Jack come but everything shut down, even his breathing. Time stood still as his body performed for Jack, giving up everything he had as the man played him like a piano.

When he came back to earth, Jack had him pressed against the mattress, "Damn."

Jack's lips teased the corner of his mouth then his tongue was pushing in, demanding entrance opened, allowing him to take what he wanted. He didn't even try to stop him as

Jack's hands explored, slipping lower and lower until touching the sensitive skin behind his balls.

The kiss ended and Jack stepped back, giving him an intense look that made Ianto's knees weak. Then he was spun around to face the mattress and Jack's fingers were spreading his butt cheeks and brushing over his ass crease. Ianto jumped when fingers found his hole. The sensation wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. His muscles clenched his whole body stiffening.

"Relax, let me inside of you."

This is what he feared the most. He couldn't take Jack, the guy was too huge. "I can't."

"Just my finger, love. One finger."

Ianto closed his eyes, trying to get his body to relax. Jack's arm was across his back, his breath hot on Ianto's neck. His other hand was at his opening, his finger swirling around his entrance. After a few seconds, Jack pressed against his pucker, slipping inside of him.

Pressure filled him, then Jack pushed in deeper. Pain hit him and he clenched down, unsure if he could take more.

"Relax." A finger massaged his inside and he shivered. The sensation was driving him wild. Then Jack moved his arm, sliding his hand down Ianto's side to the front. Warmth filled him as he cupped his balls and wrapped his thumb over Ianto's dick.

He pumped his hips, creating friction. Jack added another finger and it was too much. The pain spiked and he freaked out. "Stop—I can't."

Jack pulled his fingers out but didn't drop his hold on his balls nor did he back away. "It's okay, like I said, we'll take it slow."

"It's too much."

"Babe, it's okay."

"But what if it's not? What if I can never do that? Will you be okay with me never letting you fuck me?"

Ianto expected Jack to be upset or pushy, but he smiled and kissed Ianto's nose then cupped his cheeks.

"You aren't mad?" Ianto asked.

"No, babe, there is more to it than just fucking and so much more we can do that is satisfying."

"So if I never let you do that, never let you explore me back there, you'll be fine?"

"I won't lie and say I'll never want to slide into you and feel your hot channel wrapped around me, but I want you. Not just sex. If all I wanted from you was sex, I can get that anywhere. You are what I want. I want to wake up on late nights and find you naked in the shower, like tonight. I probably shouldn't have come in here, but I needed to feel you. This is what I want—us together, loving each other."

Ianto leaned in and brushed his lips over Jack's so gently, he whimpered at the softness. All the times he'd been with women, he never felt like this. His body and soul were tied to Jack.

"I've wanted you for so long."

"What?" Ianto shook his head, wondering if he'd heard right.

"You are beautiful." Jack flicked off two of the switches, leaving only the soft lighting. "You have a great body and I want to explore all of you."

"I'm not that good-looking."

"Sure you are." Jack reached out and smoothed his hand over Ianto's chest. "You have amazing pecs. Your abs are cut. Look at this little dip, I want to slide my tongue over this little muscle thing above your dick and lick until you scream my name. Then there is your face. Gods, I could stare at your face all day long."

Ianto didn't know what to say. Jack's words had his brain spinning and his head throbbing. No lover had ever talked to him like this before. Jack grabbed both his hands and held them out to his side.

"Tell me if I hurt your shoulder."

"I'm fine," Ianto choked out. The twinkle in Jack's eyes had him worried. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing right now, but when your arm is healed, I'm going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you."

His heart slammed hard and his vision blurred. "What? But I-I."

"I won't do that, trust me. I'm just going make it where you can't stop me and then lick your whole body, touching every inch of you. You think you'd like that?"

Ianto closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Jack was so intense, his interest unlike any other he'd ever known. His dick was already hard again and he hadn't even touched himself. Never before had he gotten it up twice in one night unless he was alone, jerking himself.

Jack's lips were on his neck, then trailing lower, between his pecs and down to his abs. Then Jack was on his knees. Jack opened his eyes just enough to see Ianto's big eyes staring up at him. He glanced at his dick, noticing a drop of pre-come beading from the slit. Not many would lick the pre-come but Jack, with his gaze still on Ianto, slid his tongue between his lips and caught the drop with the tip of his tongue.

Ianto's balls pulled up tight. He tried desperately to keep his eyes on Jack and watch the show but he was lost to the sensation, his body no longer his own to control. Jack opened his mouth and warmth encased him. Again, he tried to watch and he succeeded for a few seconds but the excitement was too much. He clutched at Jack's hair, hoping he didn't hurt the man but was unable to control himself. Nothing could rein him in.

"Gonna come," Ianto ground out between his teeth.

Jack hummed around his dick and clutched his butt cheeks, sinking down all the way to his root. The orgasm owned him, stealing his breath and his mind. His vision was gone too and all he had was Jack's mouth wrapped around his cock, drinking down his seed.

After what seemed like forever, but much too short for eternity, Jack eased his dick from his mouth and asked "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"I'm safe. I haven't had sex in a while and I've been tested recently. I'm good."

"Same here. I always use a condom but I haven't had sex in a very long time. I've kind of been waiting for someone."

Jack rubbed his hands down Ianto's torso to his hips as Ianto huffed with overload. "Should have knocked me upside the head and had your way with me."

"Trust me, I wanted to."

Ianto lifted his knees. "Now, do me now."

A fierce look took over Jack, almost scaring Ianto. He tried to stay calm as Jack lined up. "Relax, I'll go slow."

"I'm ready," Ianto groaned. He wasn't really, but he wouldn't wait any longer. He wanted this too much to put it off so he lifted is hips and the tip of Jack's dick pressed in. He gasped at the pain, trying to gain control but there wasn't any control to grasp onto. The wave came, crashing into him and he gasped again.

"You don't—"

"No." Ianto clutched Jack's leg, holding him in place. "More. Please."

"Relax." Jack's arms strained as he lowered his head, kissing his neck and chest. He rocked his hips, sliding in more. Ianto fought against the pain but it was winning. "Bear down. It'll ease."

Ianto pushed, holding his breath as Jack slid in. "God, it hurts."

"I can't put you through this." Jack started to pull out but Ianto didn't want it to end this way. He'd started this and he would finish it. The pain wasn't unbearable and he wanted this too much to let him end it.

He locked his ankles behind Jack and trapped him then lifted his hips. Jack's cock slid in, the pain was intense but faded quickly as his body adjusted. Then there was pleasure taking him to a place he'd never experienced before. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

Everything tingled and he wanted more. All sound had disappeared for a moment then he heard Jack speaking but didn't understand what the man was saying. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down into his eyes. He wiped it away and Ianto suddenly could hear and see clearly.

"Dammit Ianto, I think you passed out there for a moment. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He strained to speak.

"Are you really okay?"

"More, I want more."

"You've got all of me."

"Move then, I want to feel you. All of you."

"Mmmm." Jack pulled out a small amount then rocked in slowly "How's that?"

"Yeah." Ianto had never felt anything so good, so amazing.

"This, I want more of this." Jack ran his hands over Ianto's chest and down his arms. "Fuck, you are lusty."

"God, why didn't we do this earlier?"

"You like it?"

Ianto writhed under Jack, his body firing nerves he didn't know existed. His muscles clenched and he tried to arch up, but he was pushed down by Jack's next stroke in. They were both sweating, their bodies sliding against each other. Jack sped up, pumping harder with each stroke.

He couldn't keep his hands off his dick and stroking himself while being filled by Jack sent him over the edge, tumbling into darkness. His mind separated from his body, flying free to the point that clarity was all he had. In that moment, he saw what he'd always known but tried to hide from everyone, including himself. There was no doubt now, no hesitation. He'd always been gay.

Jack stroked in once more, his body going stiff. Ianto held on tight as Jack strained above him, his body giving one final shiver before he collapsed, his breath hot on Ianto's neck. They stayed like that for a long while, Jack breathing and Ianto thinking about what he'd just done, how he'd crossed a line he'd never thought he would.

The realization hit him hard.

He had just been fucked by a man.

Not just any man.

His boss.

And it had been grand!


End file.
